


Here and now.

by sutou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutou/pseuds/sutou
Summary: The typical we met at the wedding. Warning: small drabbles.





	1. not the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make myself a little bit productive, so hopefully i'll be updating this often as its in a form of small drabbles, lol. Tags/rating etc would be updated as the story drags on. Also not beta-ed nor checked, so its literally a mess and a kinda word vomit.

Lee Jihoon; 1.

The first thing i see when i step into the wedding is that sparkly eye of his. It hurts already. Not to mention i have to see the owner of those eyes's face one second after i realized to whom my eyes laid onto.

'What a nice surprise', i thought as i try to move myself around so i dont have to bump into him in this wedding.


	2. confused

... Or not. He's plenty angry that he could cry anytime now. He feel so damn betrayed, considering that he was his bestest friend before this whole wedding thing. It's like he wants Jihoon to suffer while he have his own fun with the wedding, and to possibly laugh with everyone else over his misery. 

Which of course, no Lee Jihoon would let such a humiliating thing to happen. Not this Lee Jihoon, at least. 

He took out his phone from his pocket, and his fingers immidiately taps angrily on the screen. It was so intense that you might think he's currently playing a rhythm game or something, but its actually just him sending threats on his previous, no longer best friend; Kwon Soonyoung. 

[I thought we we friends  
Is this how you treat a friend? Jesus.  
Why are you being like this? What did i ever do to you, Soonyoungie?  
It hurts, it fucking hurts. There's no way i could be alive the moment i step out from this wedding...]

He put his phone back at the pocket once he finished. He took some food on his plate, and began to take refugee to the corner of the room. As much as he hates feeling small, he cant help but doing it now. For... himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged S.coups but lets see how long would it take for him to show himself up. LMAO.


	3. pre-run

Just when he find a comfortable place to stay, his phone's buzzing. He put his food on the table first before he angrily unlocks his phone and see what his EX best friend have to say to him.

[Uh, hello... This is Seokmin.  
Soonyoung is getting ready on a different room... But maybe i can hear you out?]

He drops himself on the chair before he writes a reply. 

[Oh... Hello, Seokmin.  
Just a quick ask; which one of you have the idea to invite BUMZU and friends as your wedding band?]

Right before he eat his food, a reply comes in. Looks like Seokmin is eyeing Soonyoung's phone. 

[... Oh my god. Right, how could i forgot... Right. I'm so sorry...]

[Forgot... what. Dont tell me you're the one inviting them.]

[No no, It was Soonyoungie's idea. But i accepted to invite them too... thus i'm in the wrong too. I'm... we're sorry....]

Jihoon raised his right eyebrow over Seokmin's reply. Something's kinda fishy, more because this isnt something that Seokmin should worry about. 

[Look, i'm not mad. At least not to you.  
But if you really feel guilty... tell me how the hell did you know 'that'.]

He swears as he send the message. He know that its, again, Soonyoung's doing. But he know Soonyoung well, and that he isnt the type to spread things around. He might be an asshole, but he is actually a nice and warm person. He wouldnt betray his friend like this ever, if it means that he have to sacrifice-- oh, a reply comes in. 

[He told me when he's drunk... But dont worry! We're at home at that time, and no one could ever hear whatever we talked about! So yeah, its just between us three!^^;  
Please dont get mad at soonyoungie... ^^;;;]

... Looks like he really have to make a call. 

[How long should i wait until i can phone him like, right now?]

If Seokmin is in front of him, he knows that Seokmin's reaction would be glancing at another thing; anything that's not Jihoon. Thats the impression he gets when he read Seokmin's reply. 

[I dont think you can call him...]

So thats it. He hits the call button and put his phone on his left ear as he take a bite of the cake with his right hand. Tasty. 

"Hello?"

"Oh... Jihoonie?"

"Yeah, hi Seokmin. You surely can hand the phone to our lovely Soonyoungie? For the sake of... his dear friend that loves him so very much, Lee Jihoon?" he says sarcastically. It stirs Seokmin, as Jihoon can hear him cough nervously at the request. 

"O-of course i can! It's not a big deal for me! Just... would you forgive him before i hand the phone to yo-- Whoa!" Jihoon distanced himself from the phone, and quickly put it on his ear again. 

"Hello? Jihoon?"

Gotcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway these are just whatever pops onto my head, so obviously not beta-ed or sth. Not sorry though.


	4. run

"I'm not mistaking the caller as anyone but Jihoon, right?" Soonyoung turns to Seokmin right after he greets Jihoon. He's afraid that he might mistook anyone as Jihoon; that wouldnt be nice, considering how not nice his precious friend could be. Still his friend, though.

Seokmin just shakes his head with an awkward smile; Soonyoung took it as a yes. 

"I knew it it gotta be you! I mean, who else gonna be so rude to call at this timing? Oh god, we're really meant to be soulmates. Though Seokmin is my fateful love in life," he rambles while striking a wink to Seokmin's direction, leaving Seokmin a red blush to deal with and an angrier Lee Jihoon. 

"Hi Soonyoungie. So i have a quick information; i am quitting as your best man, so good luck finding another best man." Jihoon smiles angrily as he threatens Soonyoung. How grateful would he be if Soonyoung were to get scared over this, but instead...

"Oh, i'm sorry. I forgot that you hate our... lovey dovey laguange, hmmm?" 

Yeah right. As if. 

"Okay, stratch that. More importantly... you gotta tell me why on earth would you have this stupid idea by inviting BUMZU and friends here. This wasnt even the actual wedding!" he shrieks. "Who the hell even collect literally everyone involved before the actual wedding to do a rehearsal, you're crazy!"

"Nu uh uh uh uh. Jihoonie, calm." Soonyoung coos. "I see now why Seokmin looks like his life would end the moment we talk. Dont worry dear, even if i'm dead, i will still get us married." he shoots another wink at Seokmin with a smile. 

"What the hell Soonyoung, you gotta explain."

"But what to explain? I just love the band, thats all! Dont we all love music?" Soonyoung chirps happily. "Plus it was your lifetime band crush! Wouldnt that be fantastic if you met your faves once in a lifetime?" 

"Fuck you rich bastards" Jihoon mutters under his breath. "Yeah of course it would be nice, but i'm wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and an old jeans and old sneakers and a friggin' black hat and nowhere looks presentable, so OBVIOUSLY i ain't gonna go greet them or something. Not that i care, but holy shit i wrote my actual literal names on whatever cheesy letters i wrote to them back then and now thanks to you they could easily find me, SPOT ME, and i dont know LAUGH over my stupid past self?!"

"Haha, okay, chill, man. Everything's gonna be okay. Go come into the house, i can at least lend you a black jacket and some boots." Soonyoung chuckles. "And no, he's an old man now Jihoonie, relax. He's the only person stayed in the band, hence why the name. Remember that you stopped going nuts after them when the guitarist left?"

"Of course i remember."

"You wrote most of those letters for him. You actually wrote a letter for BUMZU too. But they're not as intense as your ten-pages paper, each week in three whole months, for... who's his name again..."

"Kyle. Cho Kyle" Jihoon sighs frustatedly. 

"Yes. Now he left, so obviously those papers were gone with him too. So no more embarassing teenage story left in you. And if we're going to stretch a little bit, maybe even a tiny peck of happiness for our songwriter and vocalist sir BUMZU? Your letter to him back then were nothing but admiration for the songs he wrote." Soonyoung offers. "Maybe you can, i dont know, try interact with him and told him that you're his fan? Who knows you'll get some helpful advices for your major."

Jihoon could felt Soonyoung winking on him. But heck, why does he sound so convincing anyway?

"Urgh, fine. Fine. Thank you for bringing the love of my teenager self back then, aka the majestic BUMZU and friends to stand right in front of my eyes. He uses a tuxedo earlier though, so maybe you gotta remind him that this is, in fact, is not the actual wedding. Almost got myself tricked by him earlier, thats why."

"Holy god, thank you for telling me this. I really hope he dont actually mistook it, though..." Soonyoung responds with a horrified voice. 

"And before i end this call; you tell me how the fuck you know the actual pages, or the contents of the said letters." Jihoon asks. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow before he answers. 

"Did you forget that while you write those letters, i write my diaries like, right next to you? And then i told my diary how obsessive you can be with the band."

"Fuck you." Jihoon said before he turn off the call.


End file.
